Electricidad Morgenstern
by Denileprincess
Summary: Cuando Clary llego a Idris a buscar a Jace, no alcanzo a subir las escaleras para encontrar al chico de cabellos tocados por el sol besandose con otra, no, solo podía sentir simpatía por el nuevo y encantador Sebastián. Es un 100% Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

Participo en el Reto de Apertura: Mi Personaje Favorito. Es una historia Sebastian&Clary.

Decidí continuarla por peticiones y porque hay muy pocos al respecto y amo a esta pareja.

Les invito a leer PUEDO MORIR MAÑANA también de mi autoría y de esta saga, besos!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son obra de Cassandra Clare.

"ELECTRICIDAD"

.

.

.

[What If (¿Y si...?) - Cuando Clary llego a Idris a buscar a Jace, hubiese sido recibida por todos con agrado y no no alcanzo a subir las escaleras para encontrar al chico de cabellos tocados por el sol besandose con otra, no, solo podía sentir simpatía por el nuevo y encantador Sebastián.]

Le habían dicho que Idris era bella, Alacante era sin duda la gema de esa corona y Clary se sentía en un estado de ensueño, el país de los de su clase, Jace hablaba con brillo en los ojos de este sitio y no mentía...con una punzada que le pincho al corazón de tristeza pensó: "Me hubiese gustado vivir aquí, ser criada aquí"... Aun le molestaba mucho saber que su madre jugara con su mente cuando ella era pequeña, desvalida, sin poder elegir.

Después del ponerse las ropas de Amatis se sentía poderosa, ella. Clary Fray...caminado por Alacante con un atuendo de cazadora de sombras que le quedaba a la perfección, ¡Wow! .Era como si de pronto hubiera recuperado lo que sabia legítimamente era suyo. Ya no era ni sería nunca la chica mundana regular, que sólo destacaba por ser pelirroja, y sólo la hacia especial su forma de dibujar, no, ella...verdaderamente era especial, pero nunca lo había comprendido tan claramente como ahora, en tacones y cuero de cazadora de sombras caminando por Alacante.

Iba caminando lentamente en las calles como palpándolas y reconociéndolas con avidez y respeto, contemplando todo y no paso desapercibida para los habitantes de la ciudad, -Es una chica nueva, no recuerdo haberla visto aquí nunca...tengo memoria para las chicas lindas- Clary escucho que lo dijo una voz masculina y juvenil de un chico tras ella.

Ella sólo sonrió un poco.

De pronto vio a Izzy con Max y con Alec caminando hacia ella, el último le dirigió una mirada gélida pero Izzy se acérco y la abrazo. Sonrió desde que la vio -No cabe duda de que te he subestimado chica- Le decía Izzy.

Clary volvió a sonreír, - Sabes porque he venido.- (O por quien) pensó.

Alec sonrió pero a Clary por algún motivo no le gusto su sonrísa, sintió a Izzy tensarse bajo su abrazo.

- Creo que alguien debería presentarme- Dijo una voz tras ellos. Era una voz masculina, joven, suave y encantadora.

Y se encontró con sus ojos. Algo dentro de ella cayo en su sitio, como un puzzle, hizo click. Nuevamente, cosas estaban cayendo en su sitio en su mente, sin Magnus, sin su madre, sin Jace, sin los hermanos silenciosos, sólo su instinto, sólo la voz en su interior y lo que le decían sus entrañas. Podía pensar y sentirlo todo plenamente por primera vez.

El se adelantó un poco y la tomo de la mano, - Oh que suaves manos - beso sus nudillos y se presentó como Sebastián Verlac.

Cuando el hablaba y Clary lo observaba se sentía como en un letargo, todo importaba y nada, como en cámara lenta,- ...que sensación tan extraña.- Sin embargo algo en el era familiar, era tan natural para ella. Y era obvio que el sentimiento era mutuo. Comenzó a correr entre ellos de forma muda e intensa una corriente que los unía, Clary lo sentía.

-¿ Me permites mostrarte la ciudad?- Dijo el de la nada y de forma amable y atrevida.

Izzy y Alec lo miraron como un descarado pero no dijeron nada. Clary los vio tensos pero ninguno se opuso. Y ella ...a decir verdad no quería oponerse.

Sebastián le extendió el brazo en un gesto caballeroso y formal y Clary dubitativa pero sonriente lo tomo mirándolo a los ojos. Como evitarlo? Seguiría todos sus instintos esta vez, esta vez, sólo importaban sus decisiones y pensamientos, sería fiel a ella misma.

Sebastián sonrió y volteo a mirar a los demás, tomando en control de la situación les dijo, - Regresaremos en unos instantes.-

Clary se sintió culpable, pero había roto ya tantas reglas, que no le vio mayor trascendencia que la obvia, no había sentido esta química con nadie. Y agradeció que el hablara porque no se sentía de ánimos para entregar explicaciones a los demás, la situación en sí misma era bastante incómoda.

Si le atraía, eso no podía negarse, le gustaba pero de forma distinta a como le atraía Jace. Se sentía una especie de electricidad cuando se miraban. Caminaron por la ciudad y el le mostró los puntos más relevantes, siempre con voz suave, siempre un caballero.

Ella sentía una comunión con el inmediata, como si estuviera...segura, siempre. Le contó lo que ocurría el porque había ido y que necesitaba ayuda. Y el la miro de forma tan comprensiva, la abrazo de forma tan protectora, tan envolvente, cálidamente e incluso posesivamente. Y ella se sentía caer en ese abrazo como cuando se cae en un pozo...por voluntad propia, como un suicida que sólo encuentra paz en el deseo de encontrar serenidad de esa forma terrible.

.

.

.

Alec cargaba a Max y le daba vueltas mientras ambos reían, sus cabellos brillaban en contraste con el sol y pensó que era un momento de fotografía amaba muchísimo a su hermanito, Izzy los miraba con felicidad pero se sentía nerviosa porque Clary estaba sola con Sebastián, algo en el simplemente no se sentía muy bien, aunque no sabía muy bien que era.

Súbitamente el cazador de sombras con la lengua y movimientos más rápidos de Idris llego. Echo su rubio cabello hacia atrás en un movimiento sexy sin intención y los miro con exasperación. - ¿Donde han estado?-

-Esperamos a Clary- Dijo Izzy mientras sacaba un espejo portátil y se retocaba el labial.

Alec sonrió y dijo -Esta de paseo con ese chico Sebastián-.

Jace se congeló, congeló su sonrisa y sus facciones cobraron pose de alerta.


	2. Chapter 2

-La vida no es significado, la vida es deseo.-

**ELECTRICIDAD**

**CAPITULO 2**

.

.

Clary y Sebastián llegaron hasta la escena en la que se besaran frente a la casa hecha cenizas que este le mostrará ella sintió en ese beso...electricidad, en cada roce de sus bocas, en cada intercambio de energía hambrienta, todo el beso eran caricias, el acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, los succionaba y tomaba haciéndola sentir en el paraíso, en uno que no estaba prohibido,( pues hasta donde ella sabía era Jace el que era su hermano). Fue después de ese beso que el la abrazo y acuno en su pecho y ella se lo permitió. Giró su mentón hacia el. Y el comenzó a hablar con su voz ligeramente más ronca pero firme, su aura era autoritaria y dominante.

- Se que esto suena, atropellado y tal vez...atrevido, pero me gustas Clary Fray, y si no tienes otro comprimiso, me gustaría que me permitas cortejarte, con la finalidad de alguna vez llamarte mía, mi novia...quiero que sientas el calor que me provocas hasta el fondo de tu alma, que me permitas ser de ti, para amarte hasta le eternidad si me lo permites...ese es mi mayor anhelo-

Ella se estremeció, pero, finalmente ya no tenía nada que perder...y tenía que intentarlo, con alguien más, con alguien diferente, tampoco quería seguir hiriendo a Simón. Jace no tardaría en encontrar a alguien, por muy dolorosa que le resultará la idea, era tan encantador...oh maldición deja de pensar en el!

- Si, si me gustaría- Lo jalo de las ropas y lo beso de nuevo. Entregandose a ese campo magnético nuevamente.

Su paseo en caballo a pesar del paisaje de cenizas y muerte era lo más sensual que Clary hubiera vivido nunca, si, su historia con Jace era romántica y trágica sentía que la rompía y unía por dentro al mismo tiempo y cuando se concentraba en ello hasta respirar le era difícil.

Pero parecía que juntó a Sebastián todo era tan fácil...tan atrayente, algo por dentro de ella chispeaba, y se había fijado en el brillo de los ojos de el cada vez que la miraba.

Por su parte Sebastián si era consciente de que esa chica pelirroja era su hermana de sangre, su hermana ángel, y que ángel...el generalmente los despreciaba no los veía como nada particularmente bello, ni indestructible. Pero ella, ella si que era especial, y angelical, su cabello era tan suave, olía a feminidad pura y casta, era como ver arder la zarza de fuego cuando se contemplaba ondear en el viento, lo que sentía con ella, lo ponía todo inspirado y poético, le recordaba los versículos de la Biblia y quería recitárselos mientras la besaba, quería imprimir en su piel cada huella dactilar de sus dedos, formar runas con sus uñas que fueran permanentes, runas que le gritarán al mundo y a ella misma, que le pertenecía que no existía ni era posible o concebible otra realidad. Ella sólo debía enterarse de la verdad, a su tiempo, cuando fuera conveniente, cuando ella por fin...entendiera.

Demasiado pronto para el gusto de los dos estaban ya llegando con los Lighwood, Jace se encontraba en la orilla de la ventana del segundo nivel contemplando la calle como si fuera lo más interesante y complicado que haya visto en mucho tiempo, agazapado al pendiente de la llegada de Clary, no podía ni quería contenerse. Giraba entre sus dedos su cuchillo Serafín y sentía como si todos sus músculos fueran tensos nudos. Alec se había burlado de el toda la tarde e Izzy lo había mirado con lástima, pero que importaba, poco importaba realmente después de que había sabido la verdad, poco y al mismo tiempo todo.

Escucho los golpecitos de los pasos del caballo, y después los observo llegar.

Si el chico Rubio se hubiera visto al espejo habría notado sus ámbares ojos oscurecer en cólera, se arqueó ligeramente hacia el frente y sus dedos comenzaron a bajar el ritmo sobre su cuchillo.

.

.

.

Nephilims! Déjenme escucharlos!


End file.
